Moments in Time
by Ayla27
Summary: Just a series of one shots between our favorite characters, Ib and Garry. This is a gift for a friend. Reviews are highly welcome. :)
1. How To Save A Life

Author's Note: Hi there everyone, this is a series of oneshots for my best friend. Hope you like it. :) Ib and Garry are awesome. Just sayin'.

* * *

"How To Save A Life"

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

"That so? Heehee. . ." I heard a familiar voice as Mary and I walked across the wide room. We continued to walk nearer to a room and the voice got louder.

"Ahahaha. . oh sure, sometimes. . . yeah yeah. . ." I started to fear that it might be him. I didn't know whether to wish it was another painting or Garry.

"I hear someone talking," Right, and we're in a gallery full of moving artworks that would very like to kill us. "Great observation Mary," was what I wanted to say to her but she wouldn't get me anyway so I just kept quiet.

"Don't see that everyday right? I just ran out you see," My heart started to beat at a very fast rate. I don't think I want to know who was talking. If it was . . . if it was really him, I don't want to know who he was talking to. I forced my feet to move but every step that I took was harder than pushing those headless statues.

"Oh I really love it but it takes a while for sure. . . . " It's not him. Please don't let it be him. God, please don't let it be him.

"Oh you too? Why, we certainly do get along, don't we?" Please. Just. No. The room was getting nearer to us. The voice was getting louder. And I found it harder to breathe.

"Ohohoho. . ." No, it wasn't him. It can't be. But that voice, that unmistakable deep voice. Was it him? Please don't tell me it's him. Please. . . I. . .

"Gary is behind the door. Is he talking to someone?" It was weird that I could hear a slight giggle in her voice as she said the very thing I didn't want to hear.

We were right in front of the door. I readied myself for whatever it was in the room.

"Garry?" I whispered as I approached him. He was sitting down on the floor. He was surrounded by rabbits, the rabbits that I told Mary were cute but I lied. I wanted to get away from them as fast as I can.

I kneeled in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Whaaa? I don't believe it! Really? Are you for real?" He exclaimed with a silly smile on his face, not really noticing me even though I was in front of him. His purple eyes were unclear.

"Yes, I'm real," I whispered, wishing that everything that was going on in this world wasn't real.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

"Troubled? I know the feeling. You just feel helpless sometimes," I found it odd that even though he was talking to the rabbits; he was describing what I was feeling at that moment.

I felt helpless. I felt scared.

It was my fault that Garry was like that. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. We were stuck in this world; we don't even know the reason why we were there and how to get out. I wanted to cry and shout.

"Is this really Garry? Something's wrong with him. Maybe it's a fake, I mean, the real Garry wouldn't be here, right?" I had this funny feeling that Mary was trying to make me leave him alone.

But I wouldn't do that. I couldn't do that to him.

It's funny that a while ago I was the one wishing that it wasn't him. But now that I've seen him, I felt it was really him. And I had to find a way to bring him back.

"Don't you think so Ib? Ib. . ."

I ignored Mary as I lifted my hand and slapped Garry with all my might.

His eyes started to clear up a bit. "Huh? I . . . hm? Ib, why are you here?" The heavy feeling in my chest disappeared.

"No. . . no way!" Mary exclaimed with shock in her voice.

"I don't really know what's going on but what were we doing?" Gary asked as he shook his head.

I hugged him and I almost cried. I buried myself in his arms. I felt so safe with him.

I regretted leaving him alone in that corridor. It was my fault that we had to go our separate ways because of that vine. I was so scared but I tried to be brave so that he wouldn't worry. I almost lost him.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

We were running down the hall. Mary was chasing us with a palette knife in her hand. She wasn't a real person. She was just another painting. I couldn't blame her though, for wanting to get out this world.

It was crazy. We we're almost there. We just needed to find the key in the toy box that was abnormally large and deep and then we were finished.

But she was suddenly behind us.

Mary pushed us down into to the endless darkness.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And I pray to God, he hears you_

I woke up on the black floor and I noticed something wasn't right. . . . .My rose! My red rose was gone! And I couldn't find Garry near me. I stood up and tried to look for them, but all I could see were the red petals of what I think was my rose. . . . I suddenly felt pain all over my body but I ignored it.

I walked around, trying to find Garry. I hope he's okay.

I found him lying on the floor.

"Oof, Ib, are you okay?" Gary asked worriedly. His purple eyes looked all over my body, trying to find if I hurt somewhere.

"I'm fine," I answered, because I knew I was safe with him.

"Ah! That's good. At any rate, this place is full of scribbles, is this the toy box?" He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. "We fell in from the upper floor . . . after she pushed us . . . well. Let's look for the key and get out!"

"Okay," I answered softly. I suddenly felt weak.

"You look kind of pale. Are you really okay?" his eyes were looking at me again, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I. . . I guess so, but I lost my rose," I admitted, I avoided looking at him because I knew he would get mad at me.

"What? You lost your rose?! That's not good at all!" He exclaimed and ran a hand through his hair, "You had it before, so it must be in the toy box somewhere! Let's find it!"

We walked around the room when we heard a voice

"Oh, what's this? A present for me? Yey, it's so pretty! Can I have it? Oh, thank you!" We ran towards the voice and saw the blonde girl.

"That. . it can't be," Garry said in a horrified voice when the little blue doll gave my red rose to Mary.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"Oh! Ib and Garry! Did you find what you were looking for? But anyway, look it! I just got this, pretty isn't it?" Mary smiled proudly at the rose in her hand.

"Mary, that, that rose," Garry beckoned to Mary. I never saw him look this sad. . . no, he wasn't sad, he was. . I don't know the right word to describe his face.

"Huh? Ah you mean this is Ib's? I thought I'd seen this before," she played with rose in her hand and I felt sick. Her green eyes stared at me.

"Mary, please. Give that back to Ib," He pleaded to her. She just stood there, twirling her blond hair.

"Huh. I wonder. . Ib, you want this back?" she asked sweetly, she was daring me to say yes.

"I don't mind," I answered.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"What are you saying, Ib? That rose is like your life here!" Garry cried at me then turned to convince Mary, "Mary! Please!"

"Well. . hmm. . . wanna trade Garry's rose? Garry's rose is blue right? I like red and all but I like blue even more!" she then pointed at the creepy doll who gave her my rose. "See, this dolls blue too, isn't she cute? Even Ib said she was cute too earlier. Remember?"

No, I don't remember.

"So? Wanna trade?" she offered and she just smiled her crazy smile

I stared at Garry, trying to tell him that I was fine, that I didn't need the rose.

"Don't give me that look Ib. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just leave it to me,"

I couldn't understand. I couldn't speak all of a sudden and I just looked as Garry and Mary exchanged words. . . .

"Understood. Please, give me Ib's rose in exchange for mine,"

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes. . ."

And roses.

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Be careful with it," he gently spoke and gave the rose to me.

"I'm sorry," I wanted to say more but I. . .

"Ahahaha, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong, Ib. Right? So don't look down,"

"We'll get back my rose. Let's do our best! I know we're almost there," he tried to cheer me up but I knew he was faking it. I wiped my tears away with my sleeves.

We started walking along the corridor, and I noticed he got a bit slower,

"Ib, wait," His voice even sounded softer. "Ib. . um. . . sorry but. . . could you go ahead? I'm . . uh. . I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. . ."

"No, I can't leave you," I told him as I walked closer to him.

He looked so pale, just like the first time I met him.

"I don't want to lie to you. . . . . But I don't want to tell the truth either," he sounded so hurt and confused. I didn't know what was happening.

I felt cold all of a sudden. I knew he shouldn't have exchanged his rose with my mine.

"If you need help, I'll come running," He leaned against the wall, I tried to touch him but he wouldn't let me.

"Go on. . ahead." He smiled weakly at me; his eyes were so gentle and full of emotions that I didn't understand.

I had no choice but to follow his order.

And as I walked along the corridor, all I could think about was about how cold and heavy my heart felt and why I had to go.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

I came back to the dark corridor where I left him.

I saw him with his back leaning against the floor with his eyes closed. I wanted to see them open and sparkling with happiness.

But he was sleeping right now.

He was sleeping, and I don't when he will wake up.

_How to save a life_


	2. You Found Me

Author's Note: So yeah, I'm a bit fan of the band The Fray so I used two of their songs for my fics. I think it describes perfectly the situation between Ib and Garry. But anyway, reviews are welcome. :)

* * *

"You Found Me"

_I found God... on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West... was all but won_

_All alone... smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where've you been?"... He said, "Ask anything"._

I gave the lady my flower. Because you know, it's only polite to give the ladies some flowers even if it's not Valentine's Day or anything.

What? You don't believe me? You think I was just scared of the . . . . . the abnormally moving painting of the lady in blue? I wasn't scared! Really! . . . . .

Okay fine, I was just shocked but just a little bit. . . maybe even spooked.

Fine, I was totally scared out of my mind and I had no choice but to give her my flower. I didn't exactly know where to go next and I had no other options. I was so exhausted and I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't find any exit.

I wanted to shout for help. But who would come?

_Where were you... when everything was falling apart._

_All my days... were spent by the telephone_

_It never rang... and all I needed was a call_

_That never came... to the corner of 1st and Amistad_

What's the point of continuing? I was fighting a losing battle anyway.

I didn't know she would pluck the petals of my rose.

Who knew that she likes playing "Loves Me, Loves Me Not"? Who would love a creepy thing like her anyway? I didn't think that the rose was my life line.

I didn't think that the moment she would do that and start playing her stupid game, I'd get hurt. I didn't think so.

I felt it.

I couldn't even begin to describe the pain that I've felt. I don't know how to articulate it, the burning pain that I felt from heart that started to spread to my whole body.

I can't remember exactly but what I do know is that I don't want it to happen again. I couldn't take it and all I remember was falling down to cold carpeted floor.

I found it ironic that I was going to die on the floor colored red like the blood. . . blood? Wait. . I think that was my blood coming from my wounds. And before I succumbed to the darkness that I was feeling, all I saw were the paintings.

The thought that I was going to be alone forever surrounded by the portraits, statues, and madness of Guertena's world made me feel so. . . . . . . . . empty. . . .

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late... you found me, you found me_

I was surprised when I felt something other than the blankness and the pain. I was swimming in the darkness that I found it a relief that I finally got out of the treacherous waters of my unconsciousness.

I saw the familiar red carpet when I opened my eyes.

Wait a minute, there's something weird going on.

"Mmm. . . What's this? The pain is gone. . . .ah?" My voice was a bit hoarse from disuse.

I couldn't believe it. I was able to breathe again. I looked up and saw a young girl with short brown hair. But the last time I encountered the opposite sex, she took my rose away . .

"What is it now? T-there's nothing left for you to take, I tell you!" I exclaimed as I tried to get away from her.

There was something strange though. She looked as surprised as me, and she doesn't look like one of the creepy things walking around the gallery.

She wasn't in a portrait or anything. She looked normal. In fact, she was pretty cute.

"But. . . . . I'm not going to take anything away from you," The girl softly replied as she gazed into my eyes with her ruby red ones.

And from there I felt a wave of relief of relief. There was someone with me who got stuck in this twisted world.

I wasn't alone anymore.

I wouldn't be wandering the dark with just myself. I had her. I finally had a reason to not give up and fight. Because I knew some way, somehow, that she'd need me as much as I need her to keep on living.

_But in the end... everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her... the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am... who I'm not and who I wanna be_

_No way to know... how long she will be next to me_

I thought I lost her. I thought I lost her when she fainted.

I . . I thought that I already experienced the most horrifying thing in my life when I faced the rose-stealing portrait of the lady in blue.

I should have known that even if she seemed so strong and brave, she was still a nine year old girl. She was so shocked when she saw a portrait of her parents. She must have missed them so much.

She lost her consciousness when we finally reached a safe corridor.

I was so worried that she wouldn't wake up.

I was so scared that the one person who I finally showed my true self, the one person that I trusted in this nightmare, gone.

I was glad when she finally woke up, but I couldn't shake off the nasty feeling that I had, this fear that we'll soon be separated from each other.

_Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late... you found me, you found me..._

It's strange that even though I found myself once again on the floor, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I felt guilty that I had to lie to her, but I knew if I told her the truth she wouldn't leave me alone.

The immense pain came back and I couldn't make sense of the things going on around me but I was strangely fine.

Perhaps it's the fact that I used my life to save another.

I had no regrets about sacrificing myself for her. At least I did something worthwhile with my life. I didn't feel so empty before.

And somehow I knew, I just knew that she would find me once again.


	3. Coffee Shop

Coffee Shop

"Garry. . . . " A ten year old Ib tugged at Garry's green shirt while they were walking.

"Yes, Ib?" He stared down at her and met her red questioning eyes.

"Can I drink coffee once we get there?" She asked, tilting her head on the side which made her so much cuter.

He was quite surprised when he learned that she wanted to try coffee for once. That was a first. But wasn't caffeine bad for kids or something?

"No, you can't. You're not supposed to drink coffee yet," He mildly chided her.

"But why? It's a coffee shop," She pouted and narrowed her eyes a bit at him. Her voice was colored by stubbornness.

Well, this was really strange. Ib usually enjoyed being with him anywhere that she didn't mind the places. It was also one of the rare times where she would demand something from him.

"Because you're still young, and you won't like the taste," He laughingly replied as he ruffled Ib's short brown hair. She could only huff and pout in reaction.

They reached the coffee shop and the tinkling sound of the bell was heard when they opened the door. The coffee shop was quite small but it was cozy and there were only a few people aside from them.

"So what do you want today Ib? Hot chocolate or vanilla?" Garry asked while he waited for her to sit down on a chair. Ib only stared (glared) at him stubbornly.

He could only sigh when he walked towards the cashier to order and Ib was still staring (glaring) at him from her seat.

"I'd like to have a cappuccino and strawberry shortcake and blueberry cheesecake," He ordered and paid the cashier. The young girl in front of her smirked and winked at him but he cou

When he arrived at their table with the cakes and the coffee, Ib complained to him.

"You could've at least gotten me a hot chocolate," she said, she was still feeling grumpy for not being able to drink coffee.

"I thought you wanted coffee?" He teased her while placing one of the cakes in front of her.

". . . . . . ." She looked at him and wondered if he was being serious.

"Here, but be careful with it. It's still hot," Garry pushed the cup towards her.

Ib just stared at cup of the steaming coffee before looking back at Garry. He tilted his head, wondering at Ib's strange behavior that day.

". . . But. . what about you?" Her ruby red eyes were wide with contemplation.

"We'll share," He was secretly enjoying Ib's childishness at that moment, she was just so cute.

"Oh," Ib suddenly blushed and looked at the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Why do you want to know what coffee tastes like anyway?" He wondered as he took a bite from his blueberry cheesecake.

"Because they told me it's bitter," she replied simply, she was still not looking at him.

"And so?" He looked at her, waiting for her to meet his eyes.

"And the cake is sweet," She was still playing the staring game with the white cup.

". . . . " Garry couldn't see the connection between the cake being sweet and why she wanted to drink coffee.

She blew on the coffee before putting it her lips. She took a small sip and her childish face scrunched up a bit from the taste.

He couldn't help but let out a gentle laugh. "I told you, you wouldn't like the taste,"

She finally looked at him and when she did, a slight blush colored her face.

"I read somewhere that love is bittersweet," she shyly answered his earlier question.

He almost choked on his cheesecake.

"Really?"

"And I wanted to see if it was true," she avoided his eyes once again.

". . . . . ." He sometimes couldn't believe that Ib was a child when she thinks like that.

"And I don't think it's true," her young voice started to get softer.

"Why do you think so?" He was anticipating her answer, and yet he knew it was somehow wrong. But he tried to ignore the voice telling him so.

"Because, love is sweet," She finally answered. "Just sweet, like this cake,"

She stared at him and he stared right back. She blushed and Garry felt his face heat up too. He took another piece from his cake and ate.

"Yeah, it's sweet."


	4. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Roses.

Those were the clichéd flowers that everyone gave to their beloved, especially on that one blasted day. A young girl of age fifteen stomped her way across the park towards a tree where she not so gently placed her bag on the grass.

There were petals scattered all over the place. The usual green scenery of the establishment was now covered by colorful petals from different flowers but the most dominant color was red. This, for some reasons unknown to the world, irritated the young girl even further.

Laughter and chatter were floating in the air. There were quite a number of teenaged girls giggling over the boys who gave flowers and chocolates to them. Couples were scattered all over the place. It was quite romantic, really. Everyone was in such a good mood if it weren't for the fact that the young girl named Ib was busy sulking underneath the huge tree.

She took out a novel that she didn't have a chance to finish before but she couldn't resist observing her surroundings.

Her ruby red eyes gazed across the grounds and focused on the fallen petals.

A shiver ran down her spine. She saw a distant memory at the back of her mind, something that made her feel cold in the middle of a warm sunny day.

"What was it?" Ib muttered to herself when she felt the wind blow against her short soft brown hair, and she lied on her back and closed her eyes.

She tried to grasp the memories that were eluding her. Ever since she left the art gallery when she was nine, there were some memories that would prickle her mind but she would always forget.

Sometimes she would remember through her dreams but she would forget again once she wakes up. It was frustrating her. She always felt like she was forgetting something important.

After a few moments, she was lulled into sleep by the warm sun and the refreshing breeze. Strange scenes filtered through her mind.

She dreamed of a guy with purple hair that covered his face lying on the floor. She went near him and he woke up when she gave him the strange blue rose she was holding.

He was staring at her with intense purple eyes. And she felt perfectly safe with him.

In the next moment, they were running away together from the vicious portraits and headless statues chasing after them. They reached a dark empty corridor.

And the scenery suddenly changed. The both of them were in a gray room filled with bookshelves. A heavy and worn out but comfortable coat was on her.

He gave her a lemon flavored candy, she dreamed.

The next scene was unlike the earlier ones. She was alone in a dark room filled with childish scribbles, and dolls and headless statues. There were red petals scattered all over the place and her body felt heavy.

A little blond girl with blue eyes was laughing at her.

The scene changed once again and now she was with the mysterious purple guy once again. His hands were bleeding, but she gave him her red handkerchief to tie up his wounds.

"Thank you, Ib,"

She woke up suddenly; her eyes were wide open but unseeing. She must have been there in the park for hours since the sun was setting already.

The sunset painted the scenery with red, not contrasting to the color of her eyes. One she shook herself out of her stupor; she stared at the reddish sky outlined by the leaves on the tree she was lying under.

She thought she heard something. It must've been the breeze that whispered to her. Or maybe she was just dreaming once again. But no, she felt they weren't just dreams.

"Memories, they were memories," she muttered to herself as she covered her eyes with her right hand.

It was getting late she realized, and she decided she did not want to see what happens to couples at night especially since it was "Happy Hearts Day". And she was once again back to her sour mood.

She sat up and started to gather her things that she scattered around earlier. She noticed someone near her.

And there he was. The guy from her dreams, the one from her memories.

He was standing there in front of her with a small smile on his face and his cheeks were dusted with a slight blush. The lighting made him look so unreal, or maybe it was just her because she didn't expect him to be there.

His purple eyes were familiar and they stared at her red ones with recognition in them. They were exactly the same intense eyes in her dreams.

She blinked. And when he didn't disappear, emotions ran all over her.

A smile started to spread on her face, and she softly said the name that she has forgotten for six year but she knew from her heart.

"Garry."

He too smiled widely when he knew that Ib remembered him.

He had a bouquet of red and blue roses in his right hand. He slowly walked towards her and offered the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ib," He greeted her cheerfully.

"I don't think that's the appropriate greeting," She replied as she accepted the roses and tried to wipe the pesky tears that escaped from her eyes with her sleeves. She looked at him intently.

"Really? But it's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" He laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Yes, but "it's nice to see you again" would be the right thing to say," She smiled up at him, because even though she grew up, he was still taller than her.

"I guess you're right. We promised, didn't we?" He gently said the words and she remembered that exact moment when we first met in the real world.

She hugged him like there was no tomorrow, burrowing her head into his chest.

"Yes, we did,"


End file.
